Suigasm
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Tired from his Poke journey, Ethan takes a nice relaxation alone at some nice hot springs! There, he has an unforgettable encounter/experience! M for Pokephilia.


** Suigasm**

**Came up with the name when I was looking at a Brawl snapshot. Don't ask how, please. M for Pokephilia.**

* * *

Pokemon journeys... going on them can be such a tiresome thing, y'know? Training your Pokemon, battling gyms, (probably) thwarting some evil organization's plans, the Elite Four and Champion? They make a man (like me, Ethan) VERY tired, so that's why my mom recommended me to relax at some nice hot springs in the mountainsides without my pokemon, which kind of sucks because I think they would actually like that kind of vacation, but I can never convince my mom, so oh well. I pack my things for the two-night stay, leaving my bag full of Poke journey stuff in my room. "Well, I'm going, Mom, take care of my Pokemon for me." My mom hugs me and gives me a warm smile. "Of course! Have a nice vacation!" I hope it's nice. I feel insecure and safe without my Pokemon to protect me, but I'm only just going to a hot spring, nothin' to worry about, right?

After introducing my self to the people who run the baths and whatnot, I go outside to the back where the hot springs are, and they are beautiful; the dark, night sky reflecting on the rustling tress in the background with the cool breeze and rocky road, with rocks of course and the nice, steaming, glistening hot water shining like the moonlight... yeah, I'll stop talking. "Wow... this is so amazing, I can't believe I'm gonna be the only person in here tonight. I wonder why there aren't other people?" I shrug and go inside to change out my clothes; hot springs are much better when you're by yourself. Coming back out in nothing but a towel wrapped around the bottom part of my body, I slowly climb in the soothing water, letting out a deep sigh. "Haaahh... just what I need to relax. And the night is beautiful, too..." Oh, I've forgot to mention that I've also heard rumors about this place, about how if you're in the hot springs all by yourself at night, especially if you're a guy, you'll have the never-forgetting encounter and experience of your life; in a good or bad way, depending on you.

I honestly didn't know, nor care, what that means and I'm not worried about it; if something really is here, I can just run inside and tell the people, they can handle it. "Yes they can..." I slide lower and lower inside of the water and stopping right before my nose reaches underwater; I always like doing that when I took baths. ***Whhhiisshhh~* "?" **I lift my head right back up at the sound of rustling trees. Not the ones behind me, but the ones surrounding the bathhouse, sounding almost as like someone was there. "H-Hello? Who's there?" I didn't get a response in return, only the sound of the rustling getting closer. I start to get up; is this the "never-forgetting encounter and experience of your life" thing rumors were talking about? "Maybe I should go inside and tell the people. Damn, just when I was enjoying the springs..." I get up, but then a whole shroud of white mist blocks my view in front of me, making me almost slip on the wet, rocky grounds. "What in the world is..."

Coming from out the slowly dissapearing mist is a blue, large dog guy with a big diamond thing on it's head and red eyes, with a pattern of diamond shapes over it's body with long, flowing purple hair and two white straps flowing from behind it. I gasp slowly and widely when I realize who that is. "S-Suicune! No way, is this for real?" HELL. NO. I am really seeing a legendary Pokemon from my own region in front of me, but the way he was looking at me was... weird. His face was a shade of red and he was slightly smiling with dazed eyes, almost as if he was drunk. "Steam going to your head, dog?" "Cooo." He started to approach me slowly while stepping out the water, shaking his body dry. I step back slowly. "H-hey, what- AHH!" He grabs my shoulders and crashes me right down to the rocky ground, which hurt like all hell. "Owww, what the dick did you do THAT for, assbitch?" Now his slight smile was turning into a wider grin. That's scary. "W-what's with that look, let me go!" "Coooo!" He shook his head at me. "What do you mean, no-Hyah!" I jerk at the touch of something against my manhood; his hindleg pressing softly against it. He starts slowly moving his hindleg against the spot, making my legs slightly shiver. "Nyggg, stop it, that feels weird! I'm really sensitive, don't-" Too late, I get an erection from the rub. Fuck.

Suicune stares at my boner intrigued. I gulp and blush hardly from embarrassment. Getting hard over a Pokemon's touch, I'm going to hell, for sure. "Coo." He brings his head down closer to the towel and bites it. I can already guess what he's trying to do, and it scares me deeply. "No, please, no, no, no!" He throws the towel off to reveal my bare penis. I turn away; there's no way I could look. "Nyaahhh!" I feel the cold, rough tongue of his pressed against my dick, slicking it in salavia as if it were a doggy bone. I move my head around. "St-stop, pl-please, I beg of you, gyahh..." Even though I didn't want to, I'm sexually interacting with a Pokemon, which is probably illegal anywhere in the world and I'll be looked at as a pokephilic sick fuck. Just the thoughts of such horrible things happening brings slight tears to my eyes. My tears are then wiped away by white straps. Suicune's. He then puts my penis whole inside of his mouth. He brought his head up and down while slurping on my member, making my moans even more harder to keep in. "S-stop, stop, ahh..." I threw my head back in pure agony.

The warm inside of his mouth slathering my dick with his warm-now tongue licking it all the while was straight torture; I can't hold it in much longer. "Damnit, if you keep sucking on it so hard like that, I'm gonna cum..." This only made him increase his actions in speed, which is making my orgasm come much quicker. I can't hold it in much longer. "Gyaaah, gotta cum!" I release my semen inside of his mouth. His closes his eyes and calmly tries to drink it all down, some dripping down from his mouth. "Coo!" He yells out, smiling as he licks up the cum that landed on my penis. I breathe heavily. I hoped that THAT would be the only thing he would do to me tonight; dear Lord, was I wrong.

He stood up on his hindlegs slightly and positioned himself right on top of my dick; Oh no, he WOULDN'T... "Don't tell me you're going to..." My dick slowly enters inside of him. Yup, he would. "C-Coo..." He struggles a little and shows a sign of slight pain, pretty odd considering his past behavior. He starts moving, me groaning in pain by his heavy weightiness and how tight his inside was. "Gyaaahh, your asshole is tight...!" "Coo, coo, coo!" He continuously moans out, looking at me with those red eyes of his. I hate to admit it, but the way he was moaning and looking at me... that was pretty hot. Then he brings his head down and wraps his tongue around mine. As much as I wanted to barf, I just simply collide my tongue with his, moaning slightly. The feeling of his warm, tight asshole taking in my dick while pumping his ass up and down with his hot moans channeling through my body with those sexy red eyes of his... Fuck it, I admit, this felt so good.

I don't care anymore, my dick just felt so damn good and his asshole felt like heaven to continuously pump into. "Ah, Suicune, this feels so damn good! I don't give a fuck anymore if I'm a pokephilic sickfuck, I love the tightness and warmth of your asshole!" He smiled and blushed at the confession. "C-Coo, coo!" I put my hands on his sides and started moving him more, surprising Suicune. "Cooo, cooo!" He rolls his eyes in pure pleasure, wrapping his paws around my back. I was on the verge again. "Suicune, I'm going to cum soon! Inside or out?" "Coo, coo!" He stayed being rammed into my dick, obviously wanting me to cum inside. "Shit, Suicune, I'm cumming!" I explode my second load of semen inside his asshole, getting a long, sexy moan in response. "Cooooo." He slowly gets up off of me, thank god, because his heavy weight would probably crush me soon. I continued laying on the ground, panting and panting.

Suicune laid down beside me, licking my cheek as I sneak my finger inside of his wet, cum-covered asshole. "Cooo!" He moans out and tries to continuously lick me as I finger his asshole with my finger. "Such a tight asshole. Even the moisture and cum doesn't make it any more loose." "Cooo, coo!" I feel something smack my dick; HIS dick, which is the first time I've actually seen it. He began to reach his paw over there, but I stopped him. "Ah, ah, ah, allow _me._" I slide my self down to his penis and start to lick the tip of it while still fingering him. "Sui, suiiiii!" Well damn, he moans the first part of his name, too? I circle my tongue around his shaft while sneaking another finger inside of him, really getting a reaction. I then take the whole thing inside of my mouth, having a feeling he'll cum soon. "Sui!" He brought his paws down to my head as he deepened his cock inside of my mouth, making me slightly not breathe a little. I never thought I would ever suck on a penis, since I'm not gay, probably. "Cooo!" I read that as "I'm cumming" and was right on the mark as cum shot in my mouth, some traveling down my throat as I cough some out.

Suicune then lays down his back, pointing to his asshole while panting like a dog hungry for food. "You want to be fucked AGAIN? God, you're slutty!" The one thing I always wanted to try out; dirty talking. I thrust my penis inside of him, getting the moans I wanted to hear. "Ah, you're ass is finally looser. I guess you love anal sex, huh?" "Coo, coo!" He nodded his head excitedly; for a legendary, he's kind of whory. "Damn, this feels so good! Being a pokephilic ROCKS!" I roughly thrusted into him, receiving loud and satisfying moans from him. "Suicune, Suicune!" He smiled hugely as he kept moaning out his name. "Ah, I'm gonna cum soon!" "Coo!" I bring my head down to his and we start ravishingly kissing again like before as I release my sperm inside of him again, getting a loud "Cooooo" as response. We both panted deeply as I took my penis outside of him. Me, and probably him too, were completely tired now.

I continue to lay on the ground next to Suicune, rubbing his mane as he gently pets my dick. "Ah, that was so much fun, Suicune. You made me realize that being a pokephilic is fucking awesome, but say, are YOU the unforgettable experience/encounter for many that come here?" "Coo." He nodded, licking my cheek, too. I kissed his cheek. "Haa, let's do this every night until I leave, which is in two nights." "Coo?" Suicune didn't seem to pleased with that statement; neither was I. "Hmm... how about... you come with me, then? It would be nice to have you on the team! And we wouldn't be limited to _having fun." _He smiled with an adorable expression. "Coo!" He licked my cheek again, emitting a laugh from me. I softly rubbed his ass while pulling the tapes attached to it. "Welcome to the team, then... Suigasm." "Coo?" "Nickname for you. Like it?" "Coo!" He nodded. Suigasm, the Suicune that gave me the unforgettable encounter/experience of a lifetime. I guess the rumors were true, after all.

* * *

**Dat's all, hoes! What, you really think this would be a serious rape? Pfft, please, when does seriousness and me EVER match? As you probably guessed, I'll make another one starring the remaining ones; Entei and Silver. Look forward to that, and I hope you enjoyed this story, see ya!**


End file.
